Victorious : A Beri Love Story :Senior Year
by borifan9670
Summary: Sequel to Victorious: A Bori :Love Story or Victorious: The Finale : What Happened after the final episode . This Takes place during the gangs senior year... Trina is in England...Beri and Cabbie are in love...Lots of Jandre...Its there senior year re classes,finals,college,dances,prom and graduation...lots of cute moments and lots of drama with friends
1. Chapter 1- Last Day of Summer

Chapter 1- : Last Day of Summer

It was the day before senior year. Beck and Tori were back from their summer of love. They were happy to be back. This was going to be the best year of their lives

**Tori's POV**

I can't believe I start the first day of my last year of Hollywood Arts Tomorrow. This is going to be a tough year for us. I mean I'm happy but it's going to be sad without Trina..i know Trina and I never really got along well but she's still my sister and I miss her but at least her singing and acting is going to get better and she'll have fun in London.

Don't get me wrong I can't wait to be a senior but I'm really not looking forward to seeing Andre. I mean he hates Beck and Beck hates him. I do miss him though. He's my best friend. Well at least he was.. I'm so conflicted when it comes to him now because I miss him but then he kissed me! And he kissed Cat and he conspired with Jade to break up Cat and Robbie and Beck and I up. And I thought he was my best friend.

What I want is to be best is with Andre and for him and Beck to be friends

And I'm almost sure that Jade has a plan to win Beck back!

Then there's Robbie whose the best bf to Cat and an amazing friend to me and Beck.

Then there's Cat she's the sweetest person in the world. I can't believe she used to be bffs with Jade.

And finally Beck whose been the most amazing bf in the world and I love him. Between him and Cat and Robbie this is going to be the best be the best senior year ever.

Beck: Tori...you okay?

Tori: Yes i'm okay!

I gave him a kiss.

End of Chapter 1

In case you guys were wondering. Yes Beck was with Tori this entire time. They were cuddling. Guys I'm so sorry I took so long to update but I was lacking inspiration :( but I finally found some.

I'm working on the first couple chapters now :) I'll update weekly. I thought that was a good idea since Victorious is over. Let me know if you guys like that idea

Since I haven't written in a while. Let me update you guys on some stuff

Remember that this takes place after Locked up!

_**But I thought it would be a great idea if this story of their senior year took place after the last episode of Victorious ( so I'm going write a short story showing how Bori and Cabbie got together. And what happened over the summer. So either way you can link my previous one or the new one that I'll be writing to this. So this will be a sequel to both. Let me know if you like that idea. **_

_**Important notes **_

_**Beck and Tori and sex**_

_So did Cabbie_

_Jade and Andre had revenge sex _

_Bori and Cabbie are in love_

_Robbie is Beck's new bestie_

_Andre may or may not have crush on Jade_

_Trina is in boarding school in London _

_And yes I know the tile of the first chapter sucks…Sorry _


	2. Chapter 2- The First Day

**Chapter 2- The First Day **

It's the morning of the first day of senior year and Tori's all dressed. A little black short black dress. Her hair is curled up she's wearing 6inch black heels. Let's just say Tori looks really hot!

As for Cat she's wearing short shorts a floral crop top and her hair is curly ( it looks just like how Ariana's hair looks now except it's red) and her hair is half up. So she looks hot as well

As for the boys, well Robbie looks how he did in the breakfast bunch and he's straightened his hair and Beck looks hot as usual

They all decided to carpool. So everybody's waiting for Tori to come out. Well kind of, Beck's driving so Cat and Robbie are making out in the back...

Beck texts Tori because he's starting to feel uncomfortable. A few minutes later Tori steps out

Beck's speechless so he just smiles and winks at her..

Tori : Hey

She kisses him and goes into the car

Beck's POV

Oh My God! Tori looks gorgeous in her dress. I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off...this is going to be a rough day

Tori: Beck...Beck is everything okay

I smiled

Beck: Yeah everything's fine. Why?

Tori : Nothing... its just that you've been smiling since I got in the car

Beck: Well maybe I was just admiring how beautiful you look today.

She smiled. Before I knew it we were at school. We made out in my car for a while and then we decided to go inside

When we walked inside. Everyone was staring at us and a lot of the guys were winking at her and I have to admit I felt jealous but Tori made me feel better. We then proceeded to homeroom

The rest of the day was pretty boring we got our schedules had some classes and met with our Guidance Counselor and talked about schools. I've been thinking about UCLA and NYU and Tori's been thinking about the same except she's also thinking about Juilliard.

Tori, Cat, Robbie and I have all of the same classes. Thank God! Andre and Jade are in all of out classes too. My favorite part of the day was when Tori and I had sex in the Janitors closet. It was fun

_**This is a flashback scene**_

_It's Tori and Beck's free period. So they're talking. Beck's been acting weird around Tori_

_Tori: Beck is everything okay?_

_Beck: Yeah? Why? _

_Tori: You've been acting weird today. Like you've barely kissed me _

_Beck : Umm it's nothing...just why did you where that dress_

_Tori: You don't like it? _

_Beck: Nooo...you look super sexy in it and I just want do things to you_

_She looks at him and smiles and then she gives him this look and then she says : "You wanna go do it in the Janitor's closet ?"_

_Beck: Tori Maria Vega...you dirty little girl _

_Tori just smiles and they head over to the Janitor's closet (don't worry Beck always has a condom in his wallet)). There's surprisingly a lot of space. They lock the door. _

_They start kissing, Beck takes off his jacket. Tori lifts his shirt off while Beck unzips her dress. She takes off his pants and they continue to make out. Beck kisses Tori's neck. Before you know it Beck's erect but before he puts on the condom, Tori gives Beck head. They both enjoy it ( its the first time they did that)) then they have sex. _

_It was a lot of fun for both of them even though they were late for History but don't worry they got off. _

_So yes that was fun. It was weird seeing Andre and Jade. Andre flirted with Cat and Tori it was awful really and Jade flirted with me. So it was just an odd 's just say it's a first day we are all going to remember this day for years to come._

_End of Chapter 2_


End file.
